Detour
by redkemo
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and of course Happy are finally returning from Edolas after a long fight. However, it goes a little differently than planned when they're separated and launched onto Earth instead of Fairy Tail. Now they have to find each other, and then a way out back to their world, but what harm can a little detour really cause?


_Notes: There will be no romance/falling in love, but there will be slight fluff ;)_

 _Takes place during/after the Edolas Arc._

 _Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. We just fantasize about it._

-X-

As the members of Fairy Tail were carried up into the sky by the golden streams of magic, they said their farewells with tears streaming down their smiling faces. Mystogan stared at them with sorrow in his eyes, knowing that he'll never see the Fairy Tail he knows from Earthland ever again. Even so, they would forever stay in his heart.

"Goodbye Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy...and Fairy Tail, my family." He mumbled softly. Once the the magic streams disappeared and all of the mages and exceeds we're back in Earthland, he wiped his tears away and raised his staff.

"I have defeated the Demon Lord Dragneel! Even without magic, we humans can still triumph and live!"

With that, the citizens of Edolas cheered, and Mystogan knew that it would all be okay.

-X-

While they were in the golden streams, the unnatural speed and pressure started to greaten and Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza were sent flying into a different direction from the rest of the wizards and exceeds. While Lucy held onto Gray, who was the closest one to her, Happy clung to Natsu's hair, and Erza was each separated from them so that she ended up by herself. Suddenly, there was a golden flash and all of them blacked out as they hit the ground, _hard._

-X-

" _I have sent all of you on a little detour, you know, just to satisfy myself as entertainment. And who am "I"? Well, you could call me the "Master" of this universe. I'm still waiting to be promoted to the title of God. Anyways, moving on._

 _Now, you must_ _find each other first. I have managed to separate the redhead and dragonslayer from everyone else, but it seems the ice mage and the blonde have kept close to each other and are now together. The blue exceed has also stuck to the fire mage...That was not part of the plan, but it shouldn't affect anything, I believe._

 _Right now, you four are in a galaxy called the Milky Way. Here, mortals do not believe in magic, as it does not exist among them. However, since you guys are already mages, you will be able to use your powers here._

 _You will not be able to succeed using your magic on your first, even the strongest wizards from your world will have difficulty here using magic. It will take a lot of practice and concentration to use your magic in this world. You must complete a mission in order to get back to earthland, but first you must all find each other. I will tell you what you must do once, no if, you complete that. Please enjoy this opportunity to experience the world_ "

 _-X-_

 _ **Lucy and Gray**_

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" exclaimed Gray as he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Ugh...yeah I'm okay. What was that voice in our heads? Wait, you heard it too right?" Lucy woke up groggily with a million questions ringing throughout her head.

"Yeah, I heard it too, it was ridiculous! 'Master of the Universe'? 'This is for my entertainment'?! _Don't kid with me!_ Honestly, all I want to do right now is find that bastard and beat the hell outta him." Gray had a dark, angry expression on as his punched the ground violently.

Lucy nodded, pet his hair like a puppy to calm him down, and then sighed restlessly,

"If the both of us heard it, then Natsu and Erza must have as well. Natsu has Happy, and Erza is by herself, correct? That must suck for her…" By now, Lucy was just rambling to herself.

"Lucy! We're gonna be okay. We'll find them, complete the stupid mission, and get outta here."

"Okay, I'm okay. But...How will we get out of this 'Milky Way'?"

Gray stared at her, "You're the smart one here, don't ask me,"

Lucy pondered over this for a moment, "Well, we need to find out where Natsu and Erza are,"

"That's going to be hard, isn't there another way?"

"Well, if we can reverse it...I know! Gray," Lucy smirked, "We'll become famous, and they can find us that way!" Gray gave her a bewildered look,

"How?!"

Lucy examined him. Gray wasn't bad looking, in fact. He had strong muscles, dark hair, mischievous dark blue eyes, and a perfect smile. Lucy then thought about her own appearance. She had silky blonde hair, an exceptional body figure, luscious pink lips, and smooth pale skin. Then, as if a light bulb had just went on in her head, the perfect idea came to her. She gave him a bright smile, one that rival that of a lottery winner's.

"Will you stop checking me out?"

Lucy glared at him and gave him a small punch and then stood up, dusting the dirt off her skirt, "Gray Fullbuster, we're going to be models."

He stared at her incredulously, "What! No way! That's so embarrassing. I'm the Great Gray Fullbuster-aama, ice mage of Fairy Tail. Not some _model._ "

"Then do you have another idea, Great Fullbuster-sama,"

He grinned at her tease, but then his face quickly fell when he remembered what she wanted him to do, "I can't believe we're going to be reduced to this pathetic state."

"I know, but do you want to find the other two and get back to Earthland or not?"

He sighed in defeat, "I want to go back to Fairy Tail,"

"Then _let's go_!"

It was then when they both finally looked around to observe their surroundings. They were in a forest, with birds chirping, leaves rustling, and there were so many trees that they couldn't even tell where the sun was coming from.

"Lucy, we're stuck in a goddamn forest,"

"No shit, sherlock,"

Gray rolled his eyes in amusement as he heard the innocent blonde swear. "Whatever let's just get going now, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Lucy whined dramatically, "Don't even talk about it!" He chuckled softly at her childishness, making her blush slightly.

Without warning, they heard a low growl...it got louder...a little louder… and then, " _ROAR~!"_

The two of them jumped at the sudden noise as a bear jumped out of the bushes and attempted to pounce on them. They rolled to opposite directions as they dodged the vicious creature. Gray was the first to get up shouting,

"Ice Make: Cage!" When suddenly, they remembered something the bastard had told them. " _It will take a lot of practice and concentration to use your magic in this world."_ Gray mentally groaned at the realization. Lucy, who would be giggling at his attempt and stupidness if they weren't in any other situation yelled, "Hurry up and run you idiot!"

And with that the both of them took off like rockets and screamed at the top of their lungs while the bear chased furiously after them.

-X-

 _ **Erza**_

Erza Scarlet pondered over the situation she was put in. She was stuck in a whole other galaxy by herself, and the only three other people (discluding Happy) with her were scattered in a whole different world.

 _The God of the Universe... and the Milky Way, huh?_ She was currently stuck in the alleyways she woke up in, thinking about the words of the man in her head. _At least Lucy and Gray both have each other by their side...but Natsu isn't going to be able to survive with just Happy with him, judging by their brains._ She frowned softly. Without her magic, she was only dressed in her white blouse and navy blue skirt, which made her feel uncomfortable and afraid.

 _I just have to deal with it for now. I must find the others quick as well. But first, where exactly am I in this galaxy?_

That was when a skinny blonde haired man walked up to her and leaned towards her, "Well look at what we have here. A pretty girl by herself in a small alleyway. Man, you have such a nice body!" The person with a strange accent she didn't recognize examined her body disgustingly, which lead to her kicking him the stomach and pinning him up against the wall. She may not have been able to use her magic, but she was just as strong as ever.

"Now tell me. Where are we right now?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Erza realized that such a blunt question would make her look suspicious, so she quickly made up an excuse.

"I'm a lost tourist, can you tell me our location?"

The man smirked, "Well, it's not like I can refuse from such a _beautiful_ girl-AH!"

Erza tightened her grip on his throat and him her infamous devil's eye, "Let me rephrase this. _Tell me where we are, right now. Or else…"_ She lightly dug her nails into his throat as a warning.

The man shrieked in response and trembled in fear, "U-um we- we're i-in-"

"Stop stuttering and _speak u_ p!"

"S-sorry! We're on the street Jardin d'Arago, in Paris, France,"

She narrowed her eyes, _France?_ "What language do you speak here?"  
The man looked at her incredulously like she was mentally challenged before she glared at him to get an answer, "U-um we speak French? Because we're in France?" He looked at her weirdly and thought, _What's with this woman? It's like she doesn't know anything!_

She took a deep breath and let go of him and dropped him to the ground, "Thank you for your service, but if you even try to do something like this again to _anyone_ ; I will personally see your end." He nodded quickly and scrambled to his feet to get away, leaving Erza there to figure out what she was going to do next.

 _Well, I must go find Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray first...But how?_ She shook her head and started to walk out of the alley. _I have no time to waste, I have to get going now or else-_ , and then she stopped at the end of the alley as she observed the area she was put in. She admired at all the beautiful architecture, and then her heart stopped when she noticed all the scrumptious-looking pastry shops and fashionable boutiques all around her.

 _Well, the the others can wait for later. For now, I'm going to...gather information._

She then set off with sparkles in her eyes, heading towards the pastry and boutique shops.

-X-

 **Natsu and Happy**

"Natsu, Natsu wake up!"

The salmon haired boy groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Happy, It's too early in the morning for this…" Happy glared at him with a pout,

"But Natsu! Didn't you hear that weird voice in your head? We aren't in Earthland, we're in the 'Milky Way' and we have to get back."

Natsu sat there trying to process what the furry blue cat just said. He gave Happy a confused look, with no worry showing on his face at all,

"Okay, but um...where's Lucy?"

For a second, Happy forgot about the situation they were in and he converted his mouth with his paws while giving his partner a perverted look, "You're in _looooove"_

"JUST _ANSWER ME_."

The cat giggled, "She's with Gray, I thought you heard the message?"

"I did! I just forgot what it said! And she's with that ice freak? I gotta save her!"

Happy smiled, he finally had some motivation to do something.

"Wait, but Natsu, first we get off of this train."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and fear. _Train?_ He looked down and realized that they were sitting on the roof of a train in the middle of a desert.

Suddenly, the engines roared to life and it started to move, increasing its speed and sending Natsu to hell.

"NOOOO!" He screamed, holding onto the sides for his life. "Happy help me!"

"Aye!" The cat tried to summon his wings, and then he fell back onto Natsu's head in disappointment.

"Oh yeah, we can't use magic here."

Natsu's mouth opened to scream, but then quickly closed to prevent himself from puking,

"N-No...Why me…" He cried comical waterfall tears in desperation while trying to reach up for the sky as the train zoomed ahead at full speed.

Happy smiled, "Well, let's hope we can meet up with Lucy soon!"

"Y-Yeah, let's-s." Natsu muttered, and then he hurled over the side while his small companion sighed,

"This is gonna be a long trip…. or _detour._

-X-

 _Hope you enjoyed ^~^_


End file.
